Talk:Resistance 3(rumored)
xDeFcOn24x Okay fellow Resistance fans I just wanted give you guys some ideas about could be in R3. My first thought is that Nathan Hale is not Dead and i know he is not. Throughout the game Hale goes on millions of suicide missions and comes out alive. He has bullet holes in him and shit. And at the end R1 he survives a nuclear explosion basically idk what else to call it. He survives through it. Now how the hell is a bullet goin to kill him? I think its not! But let me countiue with possiblities. Insomniac is not going to kill there #1 Action hero just with 2 games out. youll say theres grayson. hello i think hes in the europe side but game takes place NY as of now. But I think Hale will wake up and he'll be like wtf just happened where am i who am i. he join the chimera and fight long side them. then he'll relize what the better side is and join the humans and basically fight off chimera like the usual. and then the 3rd race gets involved in the war the chimeras enemy besides us. we herd of teh 3rd race i think in r1. but anyway yea so thats it oooo wait forgot also Hale is alive becasue he has pure chimera DNA in him which gives him far more powers and after he takes all of deadeluses powers hello he got juiced with a shit lot of adrenalin ?????? come on guys u gotta admit it makes sence. Jolteon1 I don't think that it is likely that Nathan Hale could be the main charecter(But i could be wrong!). I also find it hard to beleive that he died, but just like any other full Chimeran, he had to be killed to protect the other soldiers, but he could survive. Ive heard true stories of soldiers suviving knives and bullets in their heads, so there is still somewhat of a good chance that he makes it into the third game. But I thik that it is more likely to be James Grayson. Just like Nathan Hale, James Grayson could be drafted into SRPA and brought to America. But I do beleive that it could be Capelli, because he's the only main charecter the survived the story line of Resistance 2. xDeFcOn24x ok now this is where everyone has been saying the exact same think you cant live from a bullet to the head when it went through the back of the head sure but you know i still say he lived the facts are there yes he was shot from plasma bullets so he healed from the chimera but then again he has all those powers but still if u guys think hes dead and insomniac killed him off then its upsetting and i think the game wont be able to go off without him jolteon1 I have heard TRUE STORIES of people suviving that kind of stuff. The game will be able to go on without him, many games have killed their characters only to have sequels, like both Modern Warfare's in the CoD franchise. Just imagine though if Hale died now (which I think he has) when Resistance 11(If they get that far! ~jolteon1) comes out people who are new to the series will go on this wiki and think "who the hell is this Nathan Hale!"(Unless he is mentioned in the game, like in Resistance Retribution. ~jolteon1) :P ~sorofin jolteon1 For those of you who watch the Discovery Channel, watch the show Impailed. It has the stoy of a U.S. soldier(Sargent Ryan Powers). he was stabed in the head while over seas in Iraq(This is one of the true stories!). He survived to be air lifted to Washington DC to get the knife removed. He lived through the operation to receive his Purple Heart(An award only obtained by surviving a life threatening event whil in service). But still, I regret saying that there is still a lingering doubt that Nathan will not make it. He did seem to be a full chimeran at the end of Resistance2. But even if Hale dosn't make it, im still eager to play Resistance3 When it comes out! :3 xDeFcOn24x yea i understand what you say, but now if you wont mind i posted alittle thing in Nathans profile in the description part plz read!!!\ BraveheartA7X Come check out my blog i have a pretty long update about what i think about R3. oh and hale is dead http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BraveheartA7X/Resistance_3_Theories Braveheart, we do not know that Hale is dead until Resistance 3 so don't just say: "oh and hale is dead". Don't come up with conclusions without evidence, he might be a Cloven for all we know. I think Hale should die and Capelli should take lead, why you may ask, because there is many unknown facts about Capelli. There's a past behind him noone knows so he'll be an excellent character for prequels (I think Insomniac are already going towards Capelli taking the lead by making him the main character in the Resistance (comics) instead of Leavitt or Warner, they can also write books with Capelli as main character mentioning what happened during Operation Bellerophon and Operation Icarus where in the latter Capelli refused to follow instructions and Bravo Team suffered heavy causilities and Capelli got suspended for 3 months. The only thing I don't like about Capelli being the main character is using the HVAP Wraith most of the time. ~ sorofin BraveheartA7X ok in my opinion Hale is dead, he got shot in the head and his branis fly all over the camera. I dont think he can regenerate a new brain so that is why i think hale is dead. What i was saying on my blog is that what i think they will do is have you play the game as both cappeli and Cartwright in split missions or something i go into to more detail there. jolteon1 I forgot about Cartwright. there could also be James Grayson. they both suvived, and like Nathan Hale, eithe both or one of them could be taken to America to help fight off the Chimeran invasion. Also I beleive that the Cloven JUST might come back(if im right, then this would be my first time fighting the Cloven *YAYS!*:3 I dont have a PSP). Ravager134k I think hales dead and i think the 3rd race is the pur chimera i found that out ion my.resistance.net but i think im wrong on the 3rd race idea joleon1 I do think that there is a third race. I heard something about the Chimeran having another war on some other planet with a different race. If the Chimera are from a different planet, then it is highly possible that there is another race that has yet to be introduced. Also i beleive that the Cloven will make a comeback! Also I beleive that they should Bring back Parker.But the boubt that Hale survived is still growing. Cappeli was talking as if he really did kill Nathan. xdefcon24x third race is not the pure chimera bc the 3rd race killed all the pure chimera on earth lol The only thing you can be certain about is that Humans will be in the next one. ~ sorofin Ravager134k ye but alright ye u r probaably right but maybe because like what were those things in them cylinder tanks once u save malikov and encounter daedulas there are them worm like things in there. any way u know when daeduals lays claim that the chimera are the evolution of man do u think there humans from the future. in the third one we should find out the origin of the chimera unless theres gonna be more games to come and the third race will defintely (im sure of it) be introduced in the next game. whats taking them so long cmon 1 q) what do u think the third race look like- if u can desribe them jolteon1 Those "worm-like" beings are the pure Chimeran. And if something killed the pure Chimeran, then i beleive that would be the third race. I also remembering hearing something about the third race. i heard that they where at war with the Chimeran. And if im right, then if the third race can comunicate with humans, then you might work with them in the third game. They should 'Technically' be called the fifth race seeing as 1st. Chimera, 2nd Human, 3rd. Cloven, 4th. Sentinel, 5th the unknown race. ~ sorofin jolteon1 The Sentinals and the Cloven are both half Human and half Chemeran, and they both are the same except in appearance and who they fight for. Nah Cloven are more advanced then Sentinels. Cloven can turn invisible and take down Goliaths single handed. ~ sorofin jolteon1 Yes they are more advanced, but they might beusing Chimeran technology. the Chamelions can turn invisible. I forgot about them. That's the second thing on this page that you have reminded me about, Jolteon. ~sorofin jolteon1 If Capelli makes it into the third game, then he better be able to switch weapon. using the same weapon all the time can both be too hard and annoying!(im a sniper!) A Sniper eh? I'm a Bullseye and L23 Fareye kinda guy, though I only come first in matches if I use the Bullseye and I'm usually 1st :). Yeah I hate the Wraith it is too slow and too annoying that is why I want Capelli to be a NPC whilst we play someone in his command. ~ sorofin jolteon1 You can the the Wraith to fire fast, its just that its highly innaurate. I pride myself on percision! Possible Characters I made a list of characters which might pop up in this playable or not: *Joseph Capelli - confirmed to be alive. *Nathan Hale (Most probably not.) *Lyle K. Parsons *David LaSalle *Anne Greenwood *Douglas MacArthur - confirmed to be alive. *Rachel Parker - confirmed to be alive. *Stephen Cartwright - confirmed to be alive. *Com One and Two - Both are confirmed to be alive. *James Grayson (Added by Jolteon1) - confirmed to be alive. What do you guys think? ~ sorofin jolteon1 I really think this is pretty good, but you forgot James Grayson. hes still alive, but its not confimed if he is a full Chimeran or not, but still he seems to still be half human. Oh yeah Thanks. Added. ~ sorofin xDeFcOn24x the tird race might not like humans bc chimera are the evolution of humans so my guess humans become the terminator type resistance and the chimera start war on tird race humans kill both by jumping in i still sy they should bring hale back as the chimera leader as i said b4 we play as him to kill the third race and thn he goes good to humans and kill chimera the end and ther should be more than 5 game s they should take ther time and not make it like halo which they bashed together to end th story and t=now it terrible series xXChimera666Xx guys what if nathan hale is in r3 but his the enemy?? the new leader of the chimera?? Then Half the Fans will like it Half won't. It doesn't really make a difference apart from if he returns it'll annoy many people. ~ sorofin jolteon1 Hale can't be the leader of the Chimeran. If the planet was teleported, then Earth might be closer to the Chimeran homeworld. and on the Chimeran homeworld will be the true leader of the Chimera, and might have been controling them for the begining. Along with being closer to the chimeran homeworld will probaly bring new strains of Chimera There will always be new strains of Chimera because the old always die out. I think Hybrids should be the next unit to be wiped out after Carriers. ~ sorofin jolteon1 the first to be wiped out where the carriers, grey jacks, slipskulls, widdowmaker, and the sharpshooter hybrid. but with new strains might come new weapons. xXchimera666Xx i wounder how the multiplayer is going to be like in r3? xDefcon24x ok guys. so i see you all great ideas on weather haleis dead or not since we all have tried to prove our points lets move more...to multiplayer thank you (xXchimera666Xx) bringing it up....well get back to story.. yes story is more important but i also play multiplayer for like atleast year. so i say keep it the way it is....all they need to do is bring alot of old objectives back like meltdown breach capture the flag i like core control but we all love ctf.. and then also we need a new mode where th humans and chimera have to fight over a area like king of the hill or um headquarters < those who play cod know..but yea and more customization more maps more dlc and deffinitly the 8 player coop i think the 8 player will be back since it was such a hit in r2 along with more players per team in regualr dont go to far but id say up 70 players is good online... and hev differ amount of ppl in differ matches and plz i hope its not like cod tho where the first person shoots he always wins i mean like i love the way running and gunning is i wanna get into the enemies face and take it apart like seriously and if they do bring old guns back plz the carbine dont kill it it was destroyed in r2 make it like r1 anyone agreee I think if Insomniac decideto increase players to probably 80 (40 on each side is better then 35) they should have big open maps like the Somerset level, where you are in the jeep, and have vehicles. Human: LYNX, Sabertooth and Sabre (kill streak bombing run award) Chimera: A car like those armoured vans in MAG, Stalkers and a Buzzard (Kill streak bombing run award) then the game will be incredibly fun with many ways to deal with the enemies. ~ sorofin ok i havnt played resistance 2 but ive played 1. can anyone tell me wut happened in 2? - Cap. Duke Cap. Duke Ok i have heard of 2 but never played it. ive seen these conversations and from them i most likely think that hale is dead. well of course hes the main character in this but i think the creators are just goin to move on. now i could be wrong,but look at the facts. hes survived throgh alot of things,and i dont think the creators are goin to make him survive another part. If you go on the article Resistance 2 and look up the section called plot it should tell you... Seeing as you already know that Hale might be dead here's the ending... ~ sorofin thumb|300px jolteon1 If vehicles where drivable in multiplayer, then i think it would be a lot more fun. in Resistance fall of man, you could find vehicle but never drive them. the same thing goes for Resistance 2, but the game NEVER lets you drive in gameplay. I think they need drivable vehicles in the next game. xXChimera666Xx they should add drivable VTOL's in r3 multiplayer jolteon1 That would be fun, but what would make it better is interchangable seats like in the LUPLynx. xDefcon24x i think they should have differ modes where vehicles are needed like say we play capture the neutral object and we have to first go in air battle or tanks and shit then u have to protect the carrier and shit like that it should be evened out becaasue some ppl just hate that shit it would be annoying trinto kill a guy thn he goes into a car and healls and kill s u froma turrent or somethin u know like tdm no vehicles objectives some and u should have a choice but do relize that what we all want wont all be there on release bc the game is close to being done this yr and they wouldnt have the time to recount evwerything bc then thy would have to scatch some stuff but anyway good ideas we all have BraveheartA7X Sorofin how can you kill off the hybrids there the baisic units and quite frankly the face of the chimera that would be like having no Nazis in Raiders of The Lost Arc as in it wouldn't work kill off hybrids more more advanced enemies ~ sorofin xXChimera666Xx that would suck if they killed of the hybrids and used steel heads insted. But im pretty sure they arnt going to kill them of.they have to have more big boss battles like the leviathen The Leviathan was easy because they gave away how to kill it in the E3 show. (I have no idea what E3 means or is I just see these things called E3.) Scrap the Hybrid being wiped out thing, I now want Howlers to become Human Allies!!!! (Ralf was a human called Spook's pet) Who thinks Specter will appear in the next game? I bloody well hope so. ~ sorofin. BraveheartA7X Why would the Howlers join with the humans that would be kinda dumb i think thats what the cloven are going to be for. the leviathin was easy because it was self explanitory you had a rocket launcher most people could figure that out, and there wasn't much of a challenge the hardest part was fighting those hybrids inside that building and im pretty sure E3 stands for Electronic Entertainmet Expo Cap. Duke Ok so if you saw the ending on resistance 2 it REALLY and I mean REALLY looks as if capelli killed hale. jolteon1 im begining to beleive hale is dead, but theres not much we can do about it. If the hybrids where to be killed off, then we would only face the strongest of the Chimeran army, despite better weapons, if they where teminated, the game would only become much harder. Quote from BraveheartA7X: "Why would the Howlers join with the humans that would be kinda dumb" Be careful what you say. You don't want to upset anyone especially me because I am a *cough*Moderator*cough*. Everythings up for speculation. Seeing as one Howler can be trained to aid with Humans it menas that many / or all howlers could aid the Humans. A race turned against it's creation. I think the Cloven will be the dominate race in the end seeing as they are already the strongest in the game. ~ sorofin what is that Cap. Duke Ok at the ending of resistance 2, theres this black thing in the background. Does anyone know what that is????????????